Junko vs Manfred
Junko vs Manfred ''' '''Dangaronpa vs Ace Attorney, these 2 villains known for owning the courtfloor, but who will triumph! (Theme: The Invinciblet Manfred Von Karma Ace Attorney Anime) Battle: Manfred is laughing his gut off in his limo as he drove to the courtroom to beat his next oppoment but when he walked inside. ' '(Theme: Theme of Junko Dangaronpa) It was a girl, but something was off about her, she looked like she drank her tenth energy drink to keep her that awake but she now doused to her eleventh to him at least to him but she walked to the old man and introduced herself. Junko: Hey there old man, the name's Junko and i heard alot about ya and having a perfect record and you remind me of that Makoto freak. Manfred: Why thanks lady. Junko: But do you know why i'm here, no no i'll tell it for ya, i'm putting you under ultimate despair! ''' ''HERE WE GOOO!!! '''' (Theme: Yell Dead Cell Metal Gear 2) Junko kicks Manfred and then headbutts him Then Manfred electrocutes Junko with her stun gun. Manfred: You dare hit the great Manfred von Karma? Junko: Yes, let's settle this one on the court floor shall we? Manfred: Sure. THE COURT (Theme: Court Ace Attorney Guardians of the Law) Junko: So Mr. Karma, are ya responcible for the perfect record, is that correct? Manfred: Yes, but i heard your school runs a whole record of child murder. Then Junko smiled as she raised her body up as of the perfect plan. Junko: Yes, i killed thousands and i plan to get you out of the way but you are said for faking your record. Manfred: What, don't listen to her, it's all a joke. Junko: You also made false testimonies and you just ran the court like a brat. Manfred: I own the court! Then Manfred got his pistol and shot Junko to death but... ' '(Theme: Royal Crown Revue The Mask) Manfred: What? Junko: You may own the court, but i'm the queen of the court. Junko then grabs Manfred and then punches and kicks him as Manfred fires more Bullets from his gun as Junko uses her power to deflect the damage then Manfred got mad and then chucked Junko into the judge's desk and grabs her while holding his cane up. (Theme: The Invinciblet Manfred Von Karma Ace Attorney Anime) Manfred: Got ya girley, i always win! Junko: Ok, but you haven't seen my last trick! (Theme: Monokuma's Gloomy Sundau Dangaronpa) Junko plays the suicide video and then Manfred falls to the ground. Manfred: W-What's happening to mm-meee, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Manfred was then brainwashed by the video. Junko: Say goodbye to your perfect record! Then Junko Dragged Manfred outside and saw a truck running past by and then throws him into the road and Manfred gets hit by the car and then his head decapitates the process and it lands infront of Junko. Junko: Just as i planned it. Winner: Junko Enoshima Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Final Boss' themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Psychopath' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights